Luni
~''Cuando el sol se va, y la luz se agota, es tu hora de brillar. Más que una estrella fugaz, arriba en cualquier lugar. La oscuridad, muy pronto se irá, y es tu hora de brillar. Más que una estrella fugáz, arriba en cualquier lugar, ahora.''~ Luni cantando Shooting Star Luni (su verdadero nombre es Lina) e''s una pegaso nacida en Poniville, ama la música, la ciencia, los animales, la astronomía, cantar, bailar y volar. Volar es su actividad favorita por lo que ama ser una pegaso. Ella ha visto como hacer animaciones, pero es muy perezosa y le da lata hacer una, así que solo hace imagenes y las une en una animación no muy profecional, pero se esfuerza en hacerlo. Es muy extrovertida, en ocaciones imprudente. Ella tolera a todo el mundo menos a los intolerantes, racistas, discriminadores, etc. Su mejor amiga se llama ''Meli ''(Melissa) y la quiere mucho, la considera una hermana que nunca tuvo. Apariencia Ella no le gusta recogeerse la melena, aunque se la peina muy frecuentemente. Suele andar con su melena y cola alborotadas todo el tiempo, y hacerse tratamientos para aclarala, más nunca lo logra. Porque siempre se ve igual. Sue statura es igual a la de cualquier otro pony de su edad, y su cuero color amarillo pálido, como Fluttershy. No es muy buena voladora, es más, es demaciado floja, no es para nada rápida ni ágil, pero sin embargo, a su ritmo, ella ama volar "a su manera" Desarrollo Originalmente, sus ojos eran verdes y su cuero morado oscuro, su melena era más liza, basada en Ponymaker. Era una unicornio. Pero gracias a Posey, quien la re-diseñó por completo, con estilo mucho mas kawaii y tierno, más con la misma Cutie Mark y un dulce gorrito blanco, que simboliza su raro gusto por los gorritos, pañoletas y accesorios para la melena, nació su nuevo diseño. I don t know a name from she by ligavima-d6xbvhq.png|Primer diseño feito XD Ponysona.png|Actualmente Acerca de Luni 'Personalidad' Luni, (Lina), es conocida por ser tan extrovertida y amigable, o al menos, la mayoría del tiempo. Se autodenomina ella Luni desde el primer momento en que se ve, pero se descubre su verdadero nombre, Lina, en sus recuerdos. Más ella no le agrada mucho ese nombre y por eso, con un par de modificaciones se cambia ella misma a Luni. Ama hacer nuevos amigos y dibujar en su tiempo libre, estudia música desde potra. A diferencia de otras potrillas, ella nunca soñó con ser princesa alicornio, si no que solo quería ser reconocida en la industria de la musica. Ella es MUY paranoica y desconfiada en personas desconocidas, siempre suele imaginar lo peor ante momentos que no son nada. Es desconfiada respecto a donde va, con quien vá y si esa persona es de fíar. No es muy buena componiendo, pero interpretar adaptaciones, es lo que más ñe gusta hacer frente a un microfono. también le gusta fandoblar la voz de Snowdrop, Fluttershy y Sweetie Bell. Estudia teatro músical. Suele ponerse aditiva a cualquier cosa, como el Internet o patinar, (aunque es un desastre y se ha caído unas 15000 veces) pero le gusta, y no parece rendirse. 'Paranoía' '''S'in razón alguna, Luni es muy paranoíca y desconfiada ante ciertas cosas, a veces hasta miedo de su propia familia tiene. Ella trabaja muy duro diseñando para ganar bits y alimentar a sus 2 perros y un gato :v. Nadie sabe por qué a veces se comporta así ante gente extraña. (Ejemplo: si ella cree que alguien la sigue, sale huyendo sin razon alguna, y si cree que la siguen siguiendo, se esconde en alfun lugar que considere seguro) También se ha demostrado quue es incapáz de subirse a un taxi, solo por miedo. 'Descontrol' Luni suele enojarse con fácilidad, lo que a veces la lleva a ser repulsiva, controladora, manipukadora, e incluso chantajista. Muchas veces actúa sin pensar y luego se arrepiente, más ya es tarde para arrepentimientos. Lo peor que se le ha visto, es pelearse a grito herido con una amiga, diciendo palabras que se le venían a la cabeza de una vez y ella no pensaba antes de mencionarlas. De esta manera, ha perdido muchas amigas y amigos. De potrilla, era muy infantil, hasta que llegó a la adolescencia. Cutie mark Su Cutie Mark son dos objetos, un par de castañuelas, que simbolizan su descendencia por 4 años en la tuna; y su título como Tuno, ella algún día espera llegar a ser Tuno Becado y ser la más respetada de toda la Tuna. El otro objeto es la nota musical semi-fusa, nota musical casi imposible de tocar porque solamente dura 1/16 de tiempo, por lo que la medida debe ser exacta lo que lo hace muy complicado. Mascotas Perris Princessa Luni la rescató de la calle hace unos dos años, en ese momento Princessa era falquita, bajita y muy tímida, después de horas y horas de dudas y dudas decidió adoptarla. Hoy en día es muy descarada, juguetona, gordita, se sabe solo dos trucos (.-.) y come todo lo que Luni se atreva a comer. es una pequeña muy peluda y su nombre es, porque al rescatarla, Luni la llevó al vetrinario, quien dijo que ella se habia portado como una princesa, y Luni, para darle un toca más personal (tratando de ponerle originalidad al nombre xD) Le puso una S de más y ahora se llama Perris Princessa. Spike Luni lo compro porque le pareció muy adorable *3* Desde que lo vio lo amo desde el primer momento y aunque el era una carita tímida, e inocente, Hoy en día es un mata-ratas destructor de muebles y puertas que no se lleva muy bien con Princessa. Él es menor que ella, pero no se llevan muy bien, ya que Princessa es celosa y quiere ser la única perrita dueña de la casa. Canela Canela es una gata rescatada que llegó con su colita partida, maullando y con mucha hambre. Luni le brindó un hogar, familia y personas que la quieran, aunque tuvo problemas con dos celosos que ya creían tener el camino apartado y si ya se peleaban entre ellos siendo ambos perros, ¿por qué no armarían una revolución contra la pobre gatita criolla? Relaciones Meli Es su mejor amiga, como la hermana que nunca tuvo, se encuentran y hablan tooooooooodos los días (la verdad Luni sale a ver si se encuentra con ella xD) Intercambian mucho arte y se hacen muchos regalos casi a diario, Hacen competencias con el tema de Germán y ambas se transochan todos los días hablando de cosas que no muchas veces tienen sentido. UNa vez hicieron una compe de videos de Germán y hubo un raro empate, ese mismo día, hicieron uno de series de Discovery Kids y ambas quedaron mudas buscando nombres xD *Buscando amigos* Galería left|270px Luni/Galería Categoría:OC Ponys Categoría:Artículos OC Categoría:OC Pegasos Categoría:Fan-Art Categoría:Personajes Fan-Art Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Propiedad de Flutterlove